A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a band, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a self-adhering band1 for adhering only to itself and not to any other objects and for bundling2 hair or fur. 1 See Oxford University Press Dictionary (“band:” “a flat, thin strip or loop of material used as a fastener, for reinforcement, or as decoration”).2 See Oxford University Press Dictionary (“bundle:” “a collection of things or quantity of material tied or wrapped up together”).
B. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for hair wraps/bands/scarfs have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated in their entirety herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a self-adhering band for adhering only to itself and not to any other objects and for bundling hair or fur.
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,802 to Mechin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,802—issued to Mechin on Nov. 12, 1985 in U.S. class 442 and subclass 37—teaches a self-adhesive product in the form of a sheet, band, or tape. It includes a cellular support coated with a layer of synthetic or natural elastomer previously treated by heating to a temperature between 70° and 160° C. followed by cooling. Application as dressing, packing sheet, or fixing tape.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. Des. 345,644 to Harvie.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 345,644—issued to Harvie on Apr. 5, 1994 in U.S. class D2 and subclass 865—teaches the ornamental design for a hair wrap.
(3) U.S. Pat. No. Des. 347,311 to Butler. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 347,311—issued to Butler on May 31, 1994 in U.S. class D2 and subclass 871—teaches the ornamental design for a hair wrap.
(4) U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,909 to Ellsworth et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,909—issued to Ellsworth et al. on Jul. 13, 1999 in U.S. class 2 and subclass 171—teaches a hair wrap that confines the hair of the wearer while the wearer is engaged in activities where the wearer desires to keep her/his hair confined and not falling over her/his face or otherwise interfering with such activities. Preferably, the hair wrap is annular with upper and lower annular edges, having elastic therein, defining upper and lower expandable openings that permit the hair wrap to be placed over the head and down around the neck of the wearer. A pliable material, intermediate the upper and lower annular edges of the hair wrap, provides a pocket at the rear of the hair wrap for receiving the hair of the wearer. In use, the hair wrap is passed over the head and down around the neck of the wearer, with the hair of the wearer extending over the rear portion of the hair wrap. The front of the hair wrap is then raised above the forehead, and the hair extending over the rear of the hair wrap is inserted into the rear pocket of the hair wrap to confine the hair.
(5) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0236007 to Tokko.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0236007 published to Tokko on Oct. 27, 2005 in U.S. class 132 and subclass 201—teaches a device and a method for handling decorative hair. The decorative hair is connected to the natural hair with a sleeve. The device includes a first body, a recess provided in the first body for receiving the sleeve and holding the sleeve, and a second body. A projection is provided on the second body, and is tapered toward the free end of the projection. The projection is inserted into the flattened sleeve to open the sleeve and to disconnect the decorative hair from the natural hair. The recess has a through hole into which the projection is inserted. A guide hole extends from the through hole so that the sleeve and the decorative hair or the natural hair held by the sleeve can enter into the through hole. The recess and the projection are provided on the ends of two pivoting handles.
(6) U.S. Pat. No. 7,634,819 to Grey.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,634,819—issued to Grey on Dec. 22, 2009 in U.S. class 2 and subclass 207—teaches a head wrap or scarf in a single layer having a first side that is more slippery against another surface, and a second side that is rougher and less slippery than the first side. The single layer is formed of two fibers of two different materials, with a greater proportion of a first slippery fabric toward the first side of the head wrap, and with a greater proportion of rougher fabric toward the second side of the head wrap.
(7) U.S. Pat. No. 7,636,953 to Grey.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,636,953—issued to Grey on Dec. 29, 2009 in U.S. class 2 and subclass 207—teaches a head wrap or scarf assembled from two parts joined on a seam line. Each of the parts is a single layer thick with more slippery fibers on one side and less slippery fibers on the other side. The parts are joined with the more slippery side of one part and the rougher side of the other part facing toward each side of the scarf so that when the scarf is folded, one outward facing surface is slippery and the outward facing surface is rougher.
(8) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2010/0294293 to Alex.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2010/0294293—published to Alex on Nov. 25, 2010 in U.S. class 132 and subclass 54—teaches a hair band including a strip-shaped carrier structure, and several hairs that extend from the carrier structure in a main direction running perpendicular to the direction of main extension of the carrier structure. The ends of single hairs are stitched through the elastic foil forming the outer layer of the carrier structure, and are fixed to the carrier structure by gluing them to the foil only. The fixed ends of the hairs, at the back side of the foil, also run in the main direction of the hairs.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for hair wraps/bands/scarfs have been provided in the prior art, which are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the embodiments of the present invention as heretofore described, namely, a self-adhering band for adhering only to itself and not to any other objects and for bundling hair or fur.